


let’s get lost

by lumosflowers (mariusette)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, some sexual comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariusette/pseuds/lumosflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is a popular trashy erotica novelist and Minseok is his long-time editor. Minseok is very professional; Baekhyun is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let’s get lost

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for seokmonsters' 2015 round. reposted from [here](http://seokmonsters.livejournal.com/6367.html)
> 
> this is one of my favourite things that i've written. the title is from let's get lost by carly rae jepsen c:

Garish. That’s the first word that comes to Minseok’s mind when he sees the book in stores. There’s stack of them in the window of Guardian Books, a Christmas tree of dark green hardcovers surrounded by swathes of black satin. Is that a pair of handcuffs hanging from the ceiling? Baekhyun would be pleased, Minseok thinks, taking a sip of the coffee in his hand.

Sensual.

Cheeky.

Just how Baekhyun likes it.

Minseok has long been banned from using the word tacky to describe anything to do with Baekhyun’s work, but that’s really what this entire display is.  Very, very tacky.

He briefly checks his watch before entering the store. Despite being quite early, there are a few people around browsing the shelves, and he slips past them politely to pick up a copy of the book.

The cover is even more cheesy up close. They’d gone through several plans together, and this combination of the half naked star-crossed lovers had won out. The curls on the model had been an awful choice, but Baekhyun had argued for it, claiming part of the muse for the main character of his latest book, _Up Rising._ A bemused smile pulls at Minseok’s lips. He wonders what Jongdae would think if he knew he was the inspiration for the protagonist of an erotic novel. Flush, probably. Smack Baekhyun. Give a copy to his boyfriend to peruse.

The girl at the counter is busy reading, and try as she might to hide the book when Minseok approaches, he already knows what it is. B. Byun, popular as ever, he notes proudly.

“Are you enjoying it?” He asks her as she slides the book into a paper bag.

“I am. It’s really good,” the cashier, Joohyun according to her name tag, blushes lightly and smiles bashfully. “Better than his last one I think? Kai was good but there’s something about Chen that just gets me, you know?”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he replies, smiling at her as he takes the bag.

“You’re a fan, right?”

“You could say that.”

—♥—

_B Oppa,  
I’ve been a fan forever! I really like your stories, especially when I read them at night. ;D Also I saw the display in stores! Did you know that my sheets are also black satin? And that I’m free Saturday nights? Maybe we can reenact Up Rising on my sheets. I’m sure I can get a little something of yours rising too~_

_Here’s my address. A true gentleman should never leave a girl waiting~_

[Email saved to Word document.]

—♥—

He gets to Baekhyun’s dead on 9. Minseok’s left standing outside his door in the cold for at least five minutes before Baekhyun answers, half asleep and wearing only a large shirt and his underwear.

“Mornin’…” he says with a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he lets Minseok in.

It’s dark inside Baekhyun’s apartment, the heavy curtains drawn shut across the window. The room smells musty and stale and, judging by the state of things, there’s no doubt that Baekhyun probably hasn’t left the house in days.

Minseok sets his own coffee down on the counter as Baekhyun shuffles past him into the kitchen, taking his own from Minseok’s hand out of habit, before sliding into one of the chairs around the small dining table.

“How much sleep did you get last night?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun blinks at him, still rubbing his eyes. “What time is it now?”

“Just past nine.”

“Three? Maybe two? I dunno.”

Glancing at the living room, it’s obvious that Baekhyun had slept on the couch last night. The coffee table is littered with dirty dishes and stacks of paper, and he can see Baekhyun’s laptop sitting in a very precarious position on the edge of it all, no doubt shoved there carelessly.

Taking a sip of his own coffee, Minseok reaches in to his bag and pulls out the paper bag, “Here.”

“A present? For me?” Baekhyun yawns, before looking up at Minseok, a cheeky smile playing on his lips as he slides _Up Rising_ from the bag. “My own book? You shouldn’t have.”

“The lady at the counter said there was something about Chen she liked,” Minseok says, smiling in amusement. “Does Jongdae know you ripped him off?”

“Excuse me, Jongdae would be _honoured_. He’s got a good ass and nice arms and his voice? Totally a screamer.”

“I’m sure.”

“Shame he’s found someone though. I would’ve liked to give it a try.”

“Let’s not add home-wrecker to your resume, Baekhyun. You know press tours are already challenging enough as it is.”

“C’mon, you love it. The lights, the parties, the drama…” says Baekhyun, leaning across the table watching him. “… _me._ ”

Minseok raises his eyebrows, bemused, “You’ll get no love from me until you give me that next chapter.”

Baekhyun pokes his tongue out at him which Minseok pointedly ignores. Instead, he takes another sip of his coffee and moves to open the curtains.

The living room is even worse than it was at first glance, and Minseok itches to tidy and straighten it. To spray the room down with febreeze, and possibly Baekhyun too. He doesn’t know when the author last showered, but he certainly doesn’t want to know the answer to that either. Last time it’d been four days, maybe five, and he could’ve fixed a door hinge with Baekhyun’s awful hair grease.

“This room is disgusting, Baekhyun,” he says instead, knocking a few empty cola cans aside with his foot.

“Well,” Baekhyun says from the kitchen. The grind of the coffee maker starts up, and he can hear Baekhyun banging around looking for clean crockery. “I’ve been called the greatest trashy author of the last five years, so I decided to construct my own personal trash kingdom.”

Minseok snorts and moves back towards the makeshift bed, “How old are these dishes?”

“I dunno. What’s in them?”

“Mould.”

“I mean _besides_ the mould.”

“I don’t know. Noodles, maybe.”

“Oh. Uh, Tuesday.” It’s Friday.

“ _Baekhyun—_ “

“Yes, _mother._ ”

—♥—

_oppa i like it messy i want you to fuck me like the trash i am_

[Email deleted.]

—♥—

He spends at least four hours at Baekhyun’s, discussing very specific elements of _Tender Love_ while he subtly works on straightening the place out. After his second coffee, Baekhyun had finally found the professionalism to pull some track pants on. He’s lounging on the couch, laptop perched on one leg as he scribbles into a small pad. Minseok is sitting on the leather recliner— _his_ leather recliner, as Baekhyun refers to it, since he apparently spends most of his free time here—flipping through notes and printed pages. It’s the usual set up, as it has been for almost six years.

The room is much cleaner now, the dishes collected and moved to the kitchen, where he watched Baekhyun run water over them for ten seconds before packing them into the dishwasher and losing interest. They’d straightened the rest of the room up before Baekhyun had held out a bin bag to him and pulled out the puppy eyes.

 _“Take this out for me, hyung,”_ he’d whined, _“it’s cold and I can’t find my socks.”_

 _“I’m your editor, not your maid,”_ he’d huffed in reply before conceding, because he’s a stickler for cleanliness and a nice person and not because he’s a sucker for Baekhyun’s kicked dog expression.

They’ve settled into a comfortable silence since, and he’s halfway through scratching comments beside the new protagonist’s emotional plight when Baekhyun breaks the silence with an annoyed groan.

Minseok’s gaze doesn’t move from the manuscript, “What is it?”

“I can’t see it anymore!” He exclaims suddenly, shuffling around to face Minseok. “You know how I was going to use that Tao guy as the main guy in this? His posted a picture of him and his tiny, fluffball of a dog on Facebook and now I can’t un-see it! My dark, mysterious antagonist has vanished. Gone!”

“You used my neighbour Jongin for enigmatic inspiration and all he does is send me dog stickers on Line and invite me to bubble tea with his best friend.”

“But that was _before_ I knew Jongin was a sappy angel.”

“So what are you going to do instead?”

“Do you have any other friends? Like, not just _friends_ friends but like _sexy_ friends. Friends that look like god himself crafted them only to serve for your pleasure. That you’d bang in a heartbeat.”

Minseok hardly bats an eye, “None.”

“C’mon, there’s gotta be at least one. What about, uh, not-friends then? Like acquaintances or workmates or strangers or, heck, even _family_. Everyone’s got that one cousin—“

“Like I said,” Minseok says sharply, cutting Baekhyun off before he gets even more disgusting. “There aren’t any.”

And it’s the truth. Minseok can’t think of a single friend or person he’s ever met in his life that he’s felt those things for. Not for Seohyun, the studious girl every boy in his high school class had a crush on, nor for Jonghyun, the male equivalent. No one at the bookshops or coffee houses he visits, and Baekhyun’s already sucked inspiration from every single other person in his friend circle. The list of friends he’d bang is equivalent to none, but Baekhyun presses on.

“ _Minseooook hyuuuung_ ,” he whines, and Minseok looks up to see him flopping backwards over the armrest, hair hanging and hands dragging lightly on the floor.

“ _Baekhyuuuun,_ ” He whines back, fighting the small smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he flips to the next page.

He can feel Baekhyun watching him for another few seconds, expectant. From the corner of his eye, he can see Baekhyun’s expressions flickering through different degrees of concentration, before the author speaks again.

“Hey,” he begins, rolling over, “Can I use you?”

“No,” Minseok says immediately.

“Why not? You’re super fit and I know you’re at the gym, like, every morning. I’ve seen you dance as well and you’re good, hyung, _Sexy_. You know I’m a good writer, I could do you so well, it’d be so great—“

“The answer is no, Baekhyun,” Minseok interrupts, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. He needs to stop that line of thought before he goes any further. He doesn’t want to know what else flickered through Baekhyun’s mind, doesn’t want to know what cheesy seductive line Baekhyun would have him pull, or the kind of positions or kinks he’d give him. It’s unnecessary, unflattering, and, most of all, very, very uncomfortable. “You’re not allowed to use me in your smutty fantasy fiction.”

Chin resting on the soft leather of the arm rest, Baekhyun pouts at him, “But you’d be a _beast_ —“ Minseok shifts suddenly, throwing his hand out towards Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun recoils immediately, raising his hands in defense, “Ah! Okay, _okay_! No sexy Minseok hyung, I promise. I promise.”

“Thank you,” he says, and Baekhyun breaks into a bright, sheepish smile. Minseok leans back in the recliner, turning back to the chapter in his hands, a small smile playing on his lips and a twisting in his stomach.

—♥—

_you. me. i’ve got some friends. sexy friends. if you’re anything like kai i know what you’ll like. trust me on this._

[Email deleted.]

—♥—

He’d fallen into it by accident. As a literature major, Minseok had expect to go into teaching or something, not become the full time editor of his roommate’s best friend’s trashy smut.

It had started with Naruto fanfiction, Baekhyun had told him. He was strapped for cash and hoping to earn a few bucks and maybe a laugh by changing the names of his most popular story and publishing it online. Minseok had been dragged into it after Yixing, his roommate, redirected Byun Baekhyun to him. ( _“I’ll buy you dinner,”_ Baekhyun had said as Minseok browsed the computer document, _“When I get rich off dick fics, I’ll buy you twenty fancy dinners.”_ ). It was a good thing Yixing had, Minseok admits. Baekhyun’s trashy debut draft, _Thunder_ , had been riddled with errors and mistakes, and he’d spent almost an entire night frustrated at it. He’d handed it back two days later, completely covered in red printing and marks.

“It didn’t get you off?” Baekhyun had asked, disappointed. Minseok could only snort.

If Minseok was going to edit a work of literature, he was going to do it properly. And that had meant making Baekhyun sit down and rewrite at least fifty percent of it with him there by his side.

It’d been a success, oddly. Neither of them had expected for it to take off like it did, especially considering Baekhyun was only 21 and survived off instant noodles, manga, and sheer dumb luck. Baekhyun got the cash he was after, as well as a small fan following. He also got the laugh he wanted, when Minseok’s friend, Luhan, found out his name had been used for the kinky power bottom and had hunted him down across campus. Baekhyun had shouted Minseok McDonald’s, which was less than promised and they both knew it. Minseok hadn’t minded, but had made a show of flicking fries at Baekhyun as he smiled brightly and grinned from behind his cola cup.

After that, Minseok had expected his life to go back to normal. And, for a while, it had. He had a nice addition to his resume in the form of editing a popular trashy erotic novel, and his degree was almost done. Teaching was on the horizon, and it was only a month from graduation when Baekhyun cornered him with a new idea. A new story. _“Vampires”_ , he’d said, eyes gleaming, and without another word Minseok had been dragged back into it all.

 _Moonlight_ hit the web and shot to the top of of the most read. And then, it hit the shelves. Baekhyun’s small fan club became a cult following. B. Byun’s trashy vampire erotica was sold out on shelves across the city, then the country over the course of a year. The romantic lead, Suho, was intelligent, exceedingly polite, and fond of using his fangs in bed. The dream man. They loved it. Everyone had, except Junmyeon, Minseok’s literature classmate, who turned bright red and almost fell apart on the spot when he put two and two together.

Baekhyun, in true Baekhyun fashion, had lapped it all up. All the attention, all the commotion, he relished it. Minseok only watched from the sidelines as Baekhyun had smiled and dazzled and promised more.

 _“But only,”_ he’d said later, in the taxi on the way home, _“only if you’re my editor.”_

He’d wanted to say no. He’d wanted to argue that he didn’t have the apt experience to be editing popular erotic fiction. He was a recent graduate with a penchant for commas and sharp, slick writing, not some hotshot editor with years of experience and award winning novels under their belt. He also didn’t have the first hand experience of it all. What felt good, what didn’t. If any of this was accurate or true or possible beyond whatever Google had to say about sex. He wasn’t fit for the job.

But Baekhyun had met his eyes with sincerity and like Minseok was the only one he needed. They were puppy eyes, and Baekhyun had certainly pulled this on him before, but never had it been like this. Never this genuine. And never had Minseok encountered something that so completely and effortlessly crumbled his resolve.

So he’d passed on teaching and become a full time editor. He began picking up more clients and thus more work, and had always expected Baekhyun to do the same. To find someone new and better for his genre, but he didn’t. Instead, Baekhyun refused to let go, and Minseok found his duties extending past editor, from babysitter to personal assistant to maid. Baekhyun was like glue, and he was well and truly stuck.

—♥—

_Oppa i’m like chen i want you to make me scream_  
[Message deleted.]

—♥—

Junmyeon rings him that night when he’s halfway through his pasta.

“Jongdae found the book,” he says after a few formalities. He sounds torn between exasperation and amusement. As soon as it had hit the shelves, Baekhyun had snatched one, scribbled a note in the front, and mailed it straight to Jongdae. It was one of his favourite parts of being a writer; when his friends and acquaintances discovered they were sexy enough to become the next erotic novel icon.

Minseok chuckles to himself, “And?”

“He yelled. Very loudly, I might add. You remember that time we hid his wallet? It was exactly like that.”

Minseok laughs, “Baekhyun figured he might do that.”

“Yeah, Jongdae was saying. He rang Baekhyun and huffed and whined at him for ten minutes before giving it up.”

“Did he read the whole thing?”

“Most of it, I think. Do you know what he said to me? He said hyung, we should try this. _We should try this_.”

Minseok snorts, “And? What do you think of the book?”

“I—“ Junmyeon stutters. He clears his throat once, and then again, and Minseok can imagine the embarrassed heat creeping up his neck at the thought of it. “I’m not going to answer that.”

Minseok just laughs, pushing his pasta around the bowl. “I’ll let Baekhyun know.”

“Don’t tell him! I don’t want him ringing up or, even worse, putting me in another book. He doesn’t need to know my kinks.”

“I don’t need to know them either.”

“I—Minseok—“ When Minseok chuckles again, Junmyeon just huffs and breathes a few laughs into the receiver. “Okay, I won’t tell. Promise. Don’t tell him either, okay? I have a reputation to uphold.”

“How is knowing this going to change anything? Baekhyun already turned you into a seductive man of the night in _Moonlight_ —“

“Would you look at the time!” Junmyeon says suddenly, loudly cutting him short. He clears his throat a few times, quite dramatically, and it reminds Minseok of when they were back in college, when Junmyeon would abruptly jump topics to avoid embarrassment. “I should head off. I have to be up early tomorrow for the shop and Jongdae is also up early tomorrow for school and you know I’m pretty sure he wants to watch more television—”

“Alright,” Minseok concedes, chuckling, “Goodnight, Suho.”

“Goodni— _Minseok_.”

—♥—

_Is Chen based on a real person? Is he single? Can you please send him my number? My picture is here too! Please ask him if he’s okay with kinks like in the book!! My kink isn’t handcuffs, but I like honey! Do you think he’d like to rub honey on me?_

[Email forwarded to kim.jd0921@exomail.com]

—♥—

Three weeks after _Up Rising_ hits the shelves, Minseok finally makes a trip out to the post office. He’d been too busy to collect the gifts earlier, and he begrudgingly gives up his Tuesday afternoon Running Man repeats to drop by. Really, he thinks, collecting fan mail and gifts should be Baekhyun’s job. He’s not a delivery man, nor do these gifts pose any threat to Baekhyun, who is more likely to receive a rubber dick than a bomb or arsenic in a fangift.

He leaves the bag of gifts near the door to his apartment as a reminder to drop it around to Baekhyun’s the next time he goes past, and settles onto his couch to check the Baekhyun’s fan mail email account. It had once been his official editing account, for potential clients and job offers, but it has since been flooded with love for B. Byun. He has to make a routine of actually clearing out his inbox because he gets that many, despite having actually set up a private account purely for fan-mail that he knows Baekhyun makes an effort of checking sometime. He’s just a side channel to Baekhyun, but they insist on using him anyway because he’s forced to look.

 _cover me in chocolate and call me pudding_ says one, and he saves it to a document to print for Baekhyun later. To pass on when Baekhyun’s feeling shit or down after a failed romantic pursuit for him to frame. So they can laugh over it together later before Minseok shouts them take away and they get back to work.

 _Marry me Oppa_ another says, and Minseok wonders what a sight that would be. Baekhyun actually marrying someone. Settling down from his sexual escapades and rambunctious flirting to find someone to marry. Baekhyun doesn’t strike him as a settle down married type of person. None of that picket fence white house two kids nuclear family business.

He snorts at then at thought of himself marrying Baekhyun. At actually living with Baekhyun. The majority of his career already revolves around the man, so committing his life to it would honestly just save him the hassle of commuting. But then he thinks of the mess, the flirting, and the sex and how he couldn’t possibly follow through past a ceremony. He can’t give Baekhyun what he’d want. A nice dinner and a movie and a falling asleep snuggled on a couch is hardly the dream honeymoon for many, but it’s all he could offer.

Minseok deletes the email.

—♥—

_WHEN WILL THE NEXT BOOK BE OUT I’M DESPERATE_

[Email deleted.]

—♥—

Through some sort of miracle, Baekhyun finishes the final chapter by the end of winter. Minseok gets a text message around 5am while he’s at the gym, a half delirious _it”S FUCKIN DONE_ followed by a large amount of stickers. Despite having been up for only half an hour himself, he knows Baekhyun hasn’t slept a wink in what could either be one day or several.

He sends Baekhyun a congratulatory thumbs up sticker and a _see you tonight_ , in reply before stashing his phone in his locker. He’d had plans to go easy today, nothing too strenuous, but with their post book McDonalds tradition now on the table for tonight he can’t afford to slack off.

The day passes like usual, and he doesn’t hear from Baekhyun again. Their timetables are complete opposites. Baekhyun follows no schedules but his own free will and the appointments made during public events. Minseok’s, on the other hand, are neat and organised and very much the same. Wake up, gym, edit, lunch, edit, dinner, sleep.

After the gym he showers and heads home to a new flood of emails from Baekhyun’s fans. Among them is a scrappy email from Baekhyun containing the final chapters. He really had done it, Minseok notes, and to a high quality despite the time. The ending it tacky, as usual, but is perfect and fits the theme. He saves it for later when he’s feeling more up to reading smut, before moving onto the rest.

He goes through the latest chapter of Sunyoung’s romantic novella, and manages to finish both that and Kibum’s city scape thriller before heading out. Song Qian’s submissions sit on his desktop still, untouched, and he makes note to get back to them first chance he gets.

Baekhyun is awake when he arrives, watching a music show in track pants and something that looks very much like the hoodie he’s snatched from Minseok a while back.

“Food is on the way!” he says as he leads the way back to the couch. Minseok toes his shoes off in the door and follows the author through.

They make shitty small talk until the food arrives, mostly consisting of Baekhyun’s running commentary of the performances and anecdotes of things that had happened in his daily life since Minseok was last here. He’s happy and chatty and sits too close too much of the time, but Minseok doesn’t mind it. With Baekhyun there’s no need to talk. No expectation for him to be interesting or loud or to be a master of conversation because Baekhyun fills all those spaces and more.

He’s just boring old professional Minseok who frequents coffee shops and spends all his free time reading. He wears smart clothes to Baekhyun’s even though he knows Baekhyun will more than likely be in his pyjamas, and is always on time. He’s not interesting, he’s just Minseok. And Baekhyun is, well, Baekhyun. He’s fire and passion and adventure and is brilliant at turning everything and anything into an exciting story.

So Minseok continues listening over their luxury dinner of cheeseburgers and fries, and he makes a point of flicking fries at Baekhyun when the author rubs his gross toes along his leg under the table.

SNSD have just finished their performance when Minseok notices the quiet. Normally Baekhyun would have a very long list of things to say about his favourite girl group but tonight there’s nothing. Minseok glances over, somewhat concerned, only to find Baekhyun watching him with a strange expression.

“What?” he asks.

“Huh?” Catching himself, Baekhyun shakes his head and breaks into a smile. It’s bright and happy and if Minseok didn’t know any better he’d fall for it. “Nothing! It’s nothing.”

“Whatever you say,” he says instead of prying. Minseok doesn’t believe him in the slightest but isn’t going to push.

Baekhyun clears his throat suddenly, “In honour of completing yet another book, I would like to make a toast.”

Minseok snorts, “With what?”

“This!” he replies, holding his cola cup high. He continues, grinning as Minseok scoffs in amusement. “First of all to me, for being fantastic and managing to do it, yet again. To all my fans who proposition me via email. And, finally, to my editor, for cleaning my house and kicking my ass.”

Chuckling, Minseok takes up his own cup, “You’re welcome.”

Grin plastered on his face, Baekhyun taps his cup against Minseok’s own. “Drink up!”

—♥—

_Oppa, Happy Birthday!!_  
Here’s a present, special from me to you~  <3  
attachment: a_sexy_surprise.jpg

[Email deleted.]

—♥—

Baekhyun combines the launch of _Tender Love_ with his birthday party.

Junmyeon sections off the back corner of Guardian Books for it, and Minseok arrives early to help him move displays and set up chairs and tables. Despite embarrassed to admit being a fan of Baekhyun’s work, Junmyeon really does go above and beyond what is required of him. The displays are excessive in Minseok’s honest opinion, but they’re exactly suited to Baekhyun.

The signing table is dressed in a shining black satin and Baekhyun’s chair is swathed in the same material. Beside his seat is a life-size cutout of the models from the cover, both nude and wrapped in deep purple silk and embracing each other in throes of passion. Minseok gives it one look before turning it around. He’ll fix it later when people start rocking up. It’s too much right now.

Baekhyun rocks up at 11:30, beaming and dressed nicely for once. The dress shirt is a nice replacement for his usual oversized t-shirts and the pants fit him nicely.

As soon as he gets within range, Baekhyun links his arm with Minseok’s and leans into him.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun says, grinning up at him. He smells nice as well, Minseok notes. Like actual cologne, rather than noodle sauce and body odour. “Are you ready for tonight?”

“What’s tonight?” Minseok replies as he stacks copies on the desk for signing.

“C’mon, you know what tonight is.”

“Tonight is Masterchef.”

“What? No— it’s my birthday. You didn’t forget right?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“You’re coming… right?”

“Of course,” he says, shoving Baekhyun lightly. “Also how could I forget? You haven’t stopped talking about it for weeks. _Minseok hyung, I’m going to get soooo drunk—_ “

“That’s because I _am_ going to get soooo drunk. It’s my book launch _and_ my birthday so there’s even more reason to celebrate! Get drunk with me, hyung?”

“Drinking will ruin my health routine. I can’t show up at the gym tomorrow morning hung-over,” he states. Baekhyun’s face falls into a pout. He begins to protest but Minseok cuts him off first, “Besides, if I get drunk who is going to look after your drunk ass?”

Baekhyun scoffs, “Uh, _I am!_ I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself.”  

“Anyway,” Minseok continues with an amused snort. Baekhyun looks offended at his lack of trust and pulls away. The warmth at Minseok’s side disappears but he sends the author a smile anyway, “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun grins back at him, as he manoeuvres around the signing table to his seat. He drops into the satin covered seat before snatching up the marker. “I treated myself this morning as well.”

“To a shower?”

“ _No_ ,” he jeers, pulling a face. “I slipped some vodka into my cereal. Bad idea, but I’m definitely awake now. Also,” Baekhyun says after a beat, “I invited someone special for you.”

“What?”

“You live alone, right? And you’re single. So I invited someone for you.”

“Baekhyun—“

“Don’t worry! Hyung, don’t worry. Think of it as kinda like, a roommate-slash-I’d-bone-you-if-you-were-up-for-it kinda thing. Plus,” Baekhyun says, pausing to wink and lightly punch him in the arm. The face he is pulling is hardly reassuring in the slightest.  “They’re totally your type, I promise. Don’t worry about it. They don’t call me the king of romance for nothing!”

Minseok sighs, exasperated. Despite this, an amused smile pulls at his lips. “They don’t call you that.”

“The National did. It’s on the back of the book. See?” Baekhyun taps a slender finger onto the back cover, grinning up at him. It’s true, Minseok admits. It does call him the king of romance, right under where it refers to him as this generation’s icon of trashy erotica.

Minseok spends the launch sitting in the back corner of the chair rows, watching as Baekhyun takes questions and flirts with each and every one of them. Each answer is informative yet cheeky and Baekhyun manages to keep the crowd’s undivided attention for the entire event, flashing smiles every chance he gets. Minseok finds himself rolling his eyes more than once when the author drops his voice and says something that has one of the girls in the front giggling in her seat.

He’s got them all wrapped around his little finger and he knows it.

Every so often Baekhyun catches his eye and his smile changes from the dazzling smile of celebrity author B. Byun to the softer, smirking smile of Byun Baekhyun, his big mouthed little shit of a client. Swallowing a somewhat bitter, melancholic feeling, he wonders if Baekhyun knows that he’s got him too.

—♥—

_I saw you at the signing and you wished me luck in my exams and the way you said I believe in you! so enthusiastically made me think of Naruto. Now I can’t stop thinking about it. I’ll be your Sakura or your Hinata or even your Sasuke if you’re into that. Please jutsu all over me, oppa please._

[Email saved to Word Document.]

—♥—

The party is exactly as Minseok had expected it would be. They’d rented out the top floor of a fancy club, and Baekhyun made sure to open up a tab on the bar. _“You only turn 25 once,”_ he’d said when Minseok found out. He’d gone to protest, because Baekhyun was definitely, definitely going to be out of pocket after this, but the author had just grinned and ordered them both some shots.

That had been over an hour ago, and since then Baekhyun had moved on, managing to weasel in two more shots with his _“beloved editor”_ before flitting off to greet others. The room had filled up slowly at first, before the rest of the guests came in waves. Jongdae and Junmyeon had showed up relatively early, followed by a few more of their university friends, including a very enthusiastic Luhan who had dragged them all back over to the bar for another shot to celebrate a long awaited impromptu reunion. Their catch up conversation had devolved into a long conversation about soccer, which Luhan had interrupted for another shot round with Yixing, who had arrived late after dance classes. By the time Luhan had drifted away to the bathroom, Minseok realised just how many people he’d missed arrive.

He can see Baekhyun among the crowds now, talking animatedly to a black haired man named Yesung who Minseok remembers faintly as one of Baekhyun’s music club seniors from university. In the dim club lighting, Baekhyun looks as happy and as cheerful as anything, laughing and flirting and completely in his element. He’d dressed up well, Minseok notes. His appearance at the signing had been clean cut and charming, but here Baekhyun oozes charisma. With his dark eyeliner and a black dress shirt combined with his new hair colour, a dark gold that shines in the dim lighting, he honestly looks stunning.

 _Who will he bring home tonight_ , Minseok wonders, before catching himself. _Whoever he wants. Baekhyun’s allowed to bring home whoever he wants because he’s a grown man and it’s his birthday and if Baekhyun wants birthday sex then that’s his own prerogative._ It tugs at something in Minseok’s chest, which he attempts to drown with alcohol.

He finds himself sitting near a corner booth with a glass of coke, trying to wash away the taste of tequila as Jongdae and some tall guy who’d introduced himself as Chanyeol rave about something beside him. Between them, Junmyeon is giggling, his cheeks a cheery red as he sips from a what looks like a rum and cola.

His own head is throbbing as he tries to listen to their story over the thumping bass from the music below. He’s had too many shots for his own liking, but when Chanyeol throws his hand up and offers to get more, Minseok finds himself offering to go instead. He needs a water and, judging by the way Junmyeon is going, he’ll need extra.

Baekhyun finds him while he’s at the bar.

“Having fun?” Minseok asks, watching him. He’s looking a little glassy eyed, having probably consumed almost twice as much as Minseok, but he still looks ready to keep going.

“Tonnes,” he replies, slurring slightly but still as chirpy as ever. His sways a bit as he leans forward to whisper something, ”I have your surprise here.”

It’s then that Minseok notices the man standing just behind Baekhyun, his small wrist caught in Baekhyun’s pretty fingers. He’d been hoping that the surprise would have honestly slipped his mind, but he should give Baekhyun more credit for his ability to remember things while intoxicated. Minseok offers a friendly smile to the man, who doesn’t look as out of it or as wild as a few of Baekhyun’s other friends. If anything, he seems a little uncomfortable, like he’s completely out of his element, and Minseok empathises with him immediately.

“This is Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun continues, letting go of this hold on the other man to pat him on the back. “A buddy of mine from… uh, where did we meet again?”

“Music club,” Kyungsoo hums, glancing at Baekhyun.

“Ah! Yes, that’s right! Music club.”

“I’m Minseok,” he says, extending his hand to Kyungsoo. The man shakes it politely, offering him a small smile. “I’m Baekhyun’s editor.”

“He’s my editor!” Baekhyun yells over the music, echoing him. “Minseok and I we go way back! This guy, he’s a good guy Soo. The best.”

He and Kyungsoo share an amused look before he turns back to Baekhyun, eyebrow raised. “How much have you had to drink?”

“I can still see, I think, so not enough obviously,” he replies, swaying slightly. “Shots? We should get more shots.”

“How about some water instead?” Minseok supplies, picking up one of the glasses he’d ordered from the bar.

Baekhyun shakes his head before taking it, and raising it to Minseok in commendation. “The things I do for you,” he says. He gets halfway through the glass before spotting someone, “Wendy!” he yells suddenly, staggering off, “Wendy, you still owe me!”

“Finish your water!” Minseok calls after him, to which Baekhyun only points at him and gives an uncoordinated wink.

“So,” Kyungsoo says, “You’re the mom friend too I take it?”

Minseok looks away from where Baekhyun’s stumbled off back to Kyungsoo, and then to Junmyeon who has finished his drink and is looking less happy than he does sick. “Yeah,” he says, ordering a jug of water this time, “I guess I am.”

—♥—

_can i call you daddy_

[Email deleted.]

—♥—

He ends up speaking with Kyungsoo for the rest of the night. Between pouring glasses of water for Junmyeon and the others, and watching for Baekhyun periodically over the party to make sure he’s okay, they end up having a relatively good conversation.

From music club in university, Kyungsoo had graduated with a degree in accounting and finance, only to end up opening a bakery two years later.

“Parents weren’t impressed,” he says, shrugging.

“Same here,” Minseok adds. When he’d gone into editing Baekhyun’s trashy novels fulltime, his parents had been less than thrilled. They couldn’t believe he’d given up on teaching because of _some loud, rowdy troublemaker_ , as though it was Baekhyun’s fault entirely.

Kyungsoo gets it straight away, offering him a small smile. Minseok returns it, but feels uncomfortable. He knows why he’s here talking to Kyungsoo right now, why Baekhyun brought him over and introduced them. It’s all about love and romance or getting laid or both and as nice of a guy as Kyungsoo is, as pretty as his eyes are and as polite as he is, it’s not right.

Minseok thinks of what it would be like to date Kyungsoo properly and sees a future of fresh bread rolls and calm. No stress, no 3am text messages full of swearing. Kyungsoo is funny in his polite, reserved way and Minseok likes it. Sort of.

He’d like it more probably, if Baekhyun wasn’t currently stumbling towards the bathroom, hand clamped over his mouth.

“Hey,” he says, “Can you excuse me for a few minutes?”

Predictably, he finds Baekhyun on the floor of the toilets, clinging to one of the bowls. In the brighter light of the bathroom, he looks exhausted and ill, the bags under his eyes more prominent than usual. There sharp smell of sick hangs in the air and there’s specks of sick on his pretty shirt, but Baekhyun seems too out of it to notice.

Minseok heaves a sigh. He knew this was going to happen but didn’t think he’d be the one dealing with it. That Baekhyun would hang on until he was home, or that he’d fall asleep before anything happened. _Of course it’s you_ , he reminds himself, _Cleaning up after him is your job. It’s always you_.

“Baekhyun,” he says, crouching beside him, “Byun Baekhyun.”

When Baekhyun doesn’t shift in the slightest, Minseok sighs. He takes the beer bottle from the author’s hand, shifting it aside before moving Baekhyun’s hand so he can move closer.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” he repeats, giving his cheek a pinch. Baekhyun groans in response, stirring slightly. Baby steps, but progress all the same.

After a few more minutes of prodding and gentle antagonising, he manages to get Baekhyun up into a straighter, more comfortable position. Coat folded on the sinks and dress shirt rolled to his elbows, he’s wiping sick off Baekhyun’s face with toilet paper when Kyungsoo finds them.

“Oh,” the man says. “I was wondering what happened.”

“Yeah,” Minseok replies sheepishly. “He gets carried away sometimes.”

Kyungsoo snorts lightly, “It hasn’t changed. Do you want some help?”

“Could you get a glass of water? I haven’t been able to leave—“ Baekhyun shifts suddenly, turning back to the toilet to throw up once more. Minseok sighs. “Actually, make that two.”

—♥—

_oppa how do you feel about threesomes? More coverage am I right? ;D  
_

[Email deleted.]

—♥—

The hardest bit was getting Baekhyun up and out. Mostly certain that he had nothing left to get rid of, it took the combined effort of Minseok and Kyungsoo to get the author off the ground. An arm around each of their necks, they manage to get him out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the front curb.

Baekhyun complains and yells the entire way, insisting he is capable of walking himself, but Minseok refuses to let him try, especially on the way downstairs. As soon as they’re outside, Baekhyun shoves them away and goes staggering with momentum. He thankfully finds a wall to support himself on before he hits the ground, and Minseok tries to pretend he wasn’t very concerned about his friend veering into traffic.

Kyungsoo stands with them while they wait for a taxi home. They make polite small talk while Minseok keeps watch on Baekhyun out of the corner of his eye. The author is leaning against the wall, seemingly enjoying the cool air. When Minseok catches him staring, he glances over only for Baekhyun to divert his gaze elsewhere.

Their offers to assist Baekhyun into the taxi are loudly denied. He climbs in first, and Minseok follows.

“It was nice meeting you,” Kyungsoo says, holding the door, “We should catch up sometime.”

Kyungsoo is nice and kind and he really, really appreciates the help with Baekhyun. He’d like to see him again. Get to know him better. Baekhyun’s choice hadn’t been a bad one and maybe he could really be the king of romance. There’s some hopeful spark in Minseok that thinks maybe Kyungsoo could be the one. That he wouldn’t disappoint Kyungsoo.

“Yeah,” Minseok replies. “Yeah, we should.”

On the way home Baekhyun is quiet. Normally he’s much more rowdy while drunk, but tonight he sits and watches the city lights in silence. The lights paint pretty patterns across his face and, despite what happened, Minseok still thinks he looks quite beautiful.

“Why are you watching me?” he says, voice flat.

“What?”

“Stop looking at me.”

“Don’t be rude,” Minseok frowns, “I was just checking if you were okay.”

Baekhyun huffs, “I was so close to hooking in with Yesung. I liked him in college, you know. I was so close, hyung.”

“You were throwing up in the bathroom. You were closer to passing out than getting laid.”

“Look,” he says, “Not all of us got digits tonight. It’s my birthday, hyung, let me live. Hey,” he says louder, leaning forward to wave at the taxi driver, “Let me out here—“

“No,” Minseok cuts him off, “Don’t listen to him. Keep going.”

Baekhyun makes an annoyed noise and sits back in his seat, arms folded.

“What were you going to do? _Walk back?_ You couldn’t even walk out of the club. I’m not leaving you drunk on the street in the middle of the night, Baekhyun.”

“Fuck off, you’re not my mother.”

Licking his lips, Minseok furrows his eyebrows at him. “What’s your problem?”

“What’s _your_ problem?” Baekhyun snaps, “You’re my editor, why are you here?”

“What’s that meant to mean?”

“It means,” Baekhyun elaborates, “It means I don’t pay you to babysit me. Why do you hang around so much if it’s not your job? All I do is fuck up and make a mess and annoy you and you’re still here. I don’t pay you for that, you know.”

Minseok swallows. What Baekhyun is saying hurts him. Does he really think Minseok only hangs around because he’s paid to? That he puts up with Baekhyun ringing him at 3am and rubbing his feet on him because he _pays_ him to?

In Baekhyun’s books this is where the couples confess. During bursts of anger or heightened emotion they spill their love and fall into each others’ arms before a night of steamy passion. In fiction it’s tacky and emotional, but it’s a lie. Minseok couldn’t feel more uncomfortable right now, anger pulling at his stomach and suffocating the tense atmosphere.

He’s mad at Baekhyun for thinking so little of him. For playing every little thing he’s ever done out of the goodness of his heart as something he’s paid to do.

“Fuck off,” Minseok says instead of a confession. The curse hits Baekhyun across the face and Minseok sees it register with some sort of sick satisfaction.

“What?”

“I can’t believe how thick you are. You think I’ve been hanging around for years because you pay me? I like you, Baekhyun, but I really fucking hate you right now.”

“You like me?”

“You’re really stupid, you know that?” Still annoyed, Minseok exhales and Baekhyun sits in silence, rubbing at his face. “You think I do these things because you pay me to? I do these things because you’re my friend and I’m not just going to leave you—“

He’s cut off suddenly as Baekhyun collides with him. Kissing Baekhyun isn’t graceful, especially when he’s angry and the man is drunk. His lips are soft and dry but Baekhyun’s teeth smash against his and it’s sloppy. It’s hot and ungraceful but most of all _uncomfortable_ , and Minseok shoves away almost as quickly as it begins.

He feels sick and gross and there’s saliva on his face and a disgusting taste in his mouth and he’s not happy. Baekhyun looks offended and confused from where he’s sitting on the other side of the taxi, belt unbuckled and mouth gaping. The look on his face makes both anger and guilt fire up in the pit of Minseok’s stomach.

“What the fuck?” he manages.

“You said you liked me!” Baekhyun exclaims, as though that’s any sort of explanation.

Minseok scoffs, upset and annoyed, and tells the taxi to pull over. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything as he leaves a few notes on the seat, before slamming the door behind him.

It’s only when he finally gets home, having taken a separate taxi, does the anger fade. He’s hit with guilt and disappointment as he washes his face.

He does like Baekhyun like that. He likes Baekhyun a lot, but he can’t give him what he wants. Asexuality might not be easy for other people, but as Minseok goes to bed that night and curls in on himself, he can’t think of anything he hates more.

—♥—

_MAKE YOUR PENIS BIGGER THAN THE MOON. TRY TWO MOONS VIAGRA AND PLEASE YOUR LOVER TONIGHT._

[Marked as spam.]

[Email deleted.]

—♥—

Minseok doesn’t hear from Baekhyun for three days. His phone, normally alive with constant stickers and messages from Baekhyun remains completely silent. There are no phone calls either, drunk or otherwise, and the only indicator that Baekhyun’s trash kingdom hasn’t swallowed him whole is from Jongdae.

“He’s fine,” the man says casually over dinner. They’re sitting in a tiny Chinese restaurant Jongdae chose in a busy part of town. “He rang me last night.”

Minseok pushes a dumpling around his bowl, “What did he say?”

“He said he’s got a lot of free time. Wanted me to come over but I’m pretty packed during the week with kindergarten.”

“You came out tonight,” he points out.

“Because you sounded like the world was crumbling.”

“I did not. It isn’t.”

“Also Baekhyun might’ve mentioned you fighting the other night. So what’s up? Are you okay?”

Sighing, Minseok puts his chopsticks down. Truthfully he hasn’t been sleeping well. His work is progressing fine and he’s got time to put more hours in at the gym, but Baekhyun is constantly eating at his mind. He fought with Baekhyun and feels shit but Baekhyun, as well as being his friend, is still work. He needs to fix things.

“I’m tired,” he says in reply. It’s not everything, but it’s not a lie. “I’m just tired.”

Jongdae offers him a sympathetic smile and reaches across the table to pat his hand. “Chin up, hyung. Baekhyun’s tough work but he means well. You mean a lot to him. I’m sure if you talk to him, you can work things out.”

—♥—

_Oppa have you seen any of my messages?? I keep sending them but I don’t get a reply!! Please, if you’re out there, listen to me!! Feel my love!!_

[Email saved to Word Document.]

—♥—

Tuesday morning comes and goes, and his usual appointment with Baekhyun is forgotten. There’s no word about it from either end, with Baekhyun still maintaining his radio silence. Minseok keeps editing the stuff he has and tries not to think about it. Tries not to think about Baekhyun’s confused and offended expression and how he was willing to kiss him. How there could be something there that Minseok could never live up to.

He wakes up on Thursday morning after next to no sleep and heads straight out to the gym. The punching bag doesn’t deserve his frustration and he ends up staying later for a swim to cool his head. It’s cold and a bad idea, considering the fact he hadn’t planned for it, and ends up walking home with wet hair, feeling no better than he had earlier.

When he gets home, he’s very surprised to find Baekhyun curled up on his doorstep. He’d been planning on spending the rest of the day editing and catching up on television, not confronting his mess just yet.

Despite being fully dressed for once, Baekhyun looks almost as bad as he does. When he sees Minseok standing there, bagels and coffee in hand, he immediately stands.

“Hi,” he says, eyes wide and watching Minseok carefully. There’s something more written into the lines of his face, but Minseok can’t decipher it.

“Hey,” Minseok replies, shifting awkwardly on the doorstep. “How long have you been there for?”

“Uh,” Baekhyun checks his phone quickly before stashing it back in his pocket, “It doesn’t matter. Could we… could we talk?”

The expression Baekhyun is pulling at him right now is very similar to the one he’d seem all those years ago, when he’d make Minseok his official editor. He may be mad at Baekhyun, but he’s not going to leave him outside when he’s trying to fix things.

“Okay,” he says, and moves to the door. Baekhyun follows him inside without another word, toeing his shoes off before stepping further into the apartment.

Dumping his bag, Minseok heads straight through to the kitchen. This isn’t the first time Baekhyun’s been here, having been here for his housewarming a few years back, but it’s been a while. He looks uncomfortable, awkwardly standing in the doorway. Normally Baekhyun fits right into a room, fills it with his presence, but right now he’s muted, looking small and keeping quiet. It’s sad to see him so not happy.

“Do you want a tea? Coffee?”

He sees Baekhyun startle a little at the question, “Uh, just water is fine, please.”

Minseok gets himself a water too, before leading them into the living room. It’s much brighter than Baekhyun’s, everything clean and in it’s proper place. Baekhyun perches awkwardly on the recliner with his glass of water, downing most of the glass quickly.

Ultimately it’s Minseok who breaks the silence, “This is about the other night, right?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers. Rubbing the back of his neck, he puts the glass on the coffee table. “I, uh, I wanted to apologise. I was drunk and mad at you and annoyed because it was my birthday and things didn’t go how I wanted them to go. It wasn’t fair on you. I’m sorry.

“I’m also sorry for the, uh, the kiss. How I acted and how I forced that on you, it wasn’t right. I know you’re not comfortable with affection but I wasn’t thinking. You got along so well with Kyungsoo and the only connections I make are people wanting to sleep with me, so I was jealous.”

“But you set us up.”

“I know, I know. I just, I don’t know. When you said you liked me, I thought you _liked me_ liked me and this is going to sound really shitty but I was desperate to make that connection. I was excited and hopeful. Like, romantic, right?”

Minseok swallows, “Kissing someone when they’re mad at you isn’t romantic.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Really, hyung, I am. They’re such shit excuses, but it’s the truth. That was me coming clean about how awful I am, about…” Baekyun pauses to chuckle somewhat bitterly, “About being the worst trashy smutty romance author ever when I can’t even _do_ romance. It was stupid and awful and you didn’t deserve it. I’m really awful and I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun’s words weigh heavily on him, and Minseok forgoes an answer to rub at his face. He’s tired and he can’t think properly. Baekhyun is sitting across from him, vulnerabilities and truth laid bare for him to make better and he can’t think of a thing to say. Does Baekhyun like him, or was that kiss just some drunk hopeful chance?

 _A drunk hopeful chance like Kyungsoo,_ his brain yells at him. But Kyungsoo didn’t kiss him. But Kyungsoo isn’t _Baekhyun_. He isn’t in love with Kyungsoo, he’s in love with the mess of a person sitting in front of him right now.

Nervously, Baekhyun breaks the silence, “So what did you think of Kyungsoo? Kinda scary but he’s cool, right? Now, I’m not a matchmaker or anything but I think you guys could hit it off. No more jealous me, I promise. Both super professional, super serious. He cooks too and he looks like he’s good with his hands, if you know what I mean.”

“Baekhyun—“

“He seemed pretty interested in you, you know. Spoke to you all night. I could set something up for you if you’d like. I know he works days and so do you—“

“Baekhyun, please.” Minseok says, louder. Baekhyun stops his nervous tirade and finally meets his eyes, surprised. Running a hand through his hair, Minseok sighs and sinks further into the couch. His head is hurting and he’s tired. “You came clean, now I want to as well.”

“Of course!” he nods, straightening. “Uh, go ahead.”

“No more dates. Please. I’m not interested in… in any of it. It doesn’t matter to me if Kyungsoo was interested or if he’s good with his hands. I’m sure someone else would enjoy it very much, but I—I won’t.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” he replies, taking a deep breath. His heart is pounding and he feels sick. “I’m not into sex, I’ve never been attracted to anyone like that. I—I know it’s strange a fit with me being the editor of erotica, but that’s just how it is. I can’t date because people don’t want that. They want sex or more and... and it’s not something I can give.”

Baekhyun stays silent, letting it all soak in, before speaking, “So when you pushed me away in the car, was that… this?”

He swallows, “Partly. Also you were drunk and we were _fighting_. I was mad at you; you can’t just kiss people who are mad at you.”

“I know, you said. I’m still sorry, you know.”

“I know. I, uh, I forgive you,” Minseok replies. His hands are sweaty and he feels vulnerable and gross and _scared_. His relationship with Baekhyun is hanging on the precipice and he’s not sure where it will fall. “So, yeah. That’s, uh, that’s me. You struggle with love and I don’t want sex. We sure make a pair, right?”

“Huh, yeah. We do,” Baekhyun answers, sounding thoughtful. After a few moments of silence, he speaks up again, “So did you want to watch a movie?”

“What?” he asks, confused as Baekhyun stands abruptly.

“I know you keep Lilo and Stitch stashed somewhere between your soccer DVDs,” he continues, rambling, as he moves towards the kitchen. “Also do you have popcorn? I’m starving. Kitchen, right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I want to watch a movie with my best friend, that’s what I’m talking about,” he states firmly, smile on his face. Minseok feels all the worry and nerves drain right out of him, filled with a blossoming warmth in his chest. A smile pulls at his lips, and Baekhyun returns it with enthusiasm. “So, kitchen for popcorn, right? Did you want butter on yours? Because if not I’m drowning it and you can’t stop me.”

—♥—

_B Oppa, I really hope your books become movies!!! The cheap porn knockoffs don’t do it justice!!! Chen is too old!! He’s not that old, right?? He’s not wrinkly down there, right??!! Please oppa!!!_

[Email saved to Word Document.]

[Email forwarded to kim.jd0921@exomail.com]

—♥—

Things go back to normal following their talk. He goes back to spending his Tuesdays at Baekhyun’s when he needs it, editing chapters and planning things out properly. Although _Tender Love_ was only just released, Baekhyun’s already gearing up for a new novel, overflowing with new ideas and characters.

It takes Minseok more than a few weeks to feel properly comfortable around Baekhyun, the topic still very tender despite Baekhyun being more than okay with it. his apartment remains clean every time, and he at least makes an effort into putting proper, more professional clothes on when they meet. Minseok narrows it down to the fact that Baekhyun doesn’t want to annoy him again so soon after their fight and, even though it doesn’t bother him, Minseok is thankful for it. Baekhyun, too, acts sort weird about handing over a particularly smutty chapter, before Minseok takes it off him. ( _”I’ve been doing this for years,_ he says, _”I’m your editor, it’s my job.”_ ).

It isn’t until a few weeks later that Baekhyun goes back on his promise.

Minseok isn’t impressed as he stands outside a restaurant, dressed nicely. Baekyun had insisted he go on one more date. _”This person is perfect, hyung! I promise!”_ he’d said, and Minseok had nearly decked him then and there. The author, never one to truly give up even after violence, had brought it up again later. And then again. It was only then that Minseok had agreed, frustrated and annoyed. If this was the only way to get Baekhyun off his back then he’d do it.

Minseok looks at the small bouquet of flowers in his hands. A courtesy, to whoever his date was. He makes a guess at it being Kyungsoo, because Baekhyun had seen them get along well. It would be the smart move.

So when takes a deep breath and steps into the restaurant, Baekhyun is the last person he expected to see waiting for him.

He feels like he’s been hit in the stomach, suddenly feeling a mixture of anger, embarrassment, confusion and nerves all at once. The author is dressed very nicely, having found an ironed navy dress shirt amongst his mess of a closet that contrasts nicely with his hair. He looks very nice, very professional, and is grinning at him from across the room. Minseok makes sure to bow to the server as he makes his way over.

“Baekhyun,” he says, smile tight. “What are you doing here?”

“Hyung!” Baekhyun greets, much more happily. “You made it!”

“What’s going on?”

Baekhyun ignores him in favour of the flowers. “Oh, are these for me? You shouldn’t have! Please sit down.”

Handing Baekhyun the flowers, he reluctantly slides into his seat. “What’s going on, Baekhyun?”

“Well,” he says finally, a smile on his face, “I guess you could say I’m your hot date.”

Minseok feels himself flush, “What are you talking about?”

“Do you remember years ago? Back for my very first story? I said that when I got rich off dick fics, I’d treat you to a fancy dinner.” He looks very pleased with himself as he continues, “So this is it! A fancy dinner on me.”

“So when you said this was a date…”

Baekhyun smiles nervously, “Ah that. Well, I, uh, only if you want it to be.”

“You,” Minseok begins, somewhat numb, “You’re okay with a date? With dating me? Like, even with the thing?”

“Of course! I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and, well, uh, can I?” He pauses quickly, holding his hands out across the table. Minseok slowly obliges, and Baekhyun takes his hands between his own. It’s a cheesy move but Minseok doesn’t comment as he continues, “I like you, hyung. There’s nothing wrong with you or that and if that’s you, then that’s you. So I like all of you.”

Something pulls in his heart and Minseok feels himself flushing again. There’s a warmth in his chest and there’s nothing he can do to stop the smile from pulling at his lips and breaking across his face. Across from him, Baekhyun looks very nervous.

“Is that okay?” he asks.

Minseok looks at the man sitting across from him. Takes in his droopy eyes, his messy hair, his cheeky smile. The way his voice moves between snarky and funny, to loud and dramatic, to quiet and gentle. The way he brightens a room as soon as he enters, and the way he just fits so perfectly in Minseok’s picture for the future.

He doesn’t need anything if he’s got Baekhyun, and he doesn’t need anything more than this.

“Yes,” he smiles, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. “It’s okay.”

—♥—

_Thank you for everything. I love you._

[Email forwarded to itsbbh_92@exomail.com]


End file.
